Something to feel guilty about
by Flutemelody
Summary: Taken from the ending of season 3, episode 10.  "If I'm going to feel guilty about something, its going to be about this."
1. Chapter 1

I was going to make Elena jump him but I felt like that wasn't her so this just a very short shot of what might of happened if Elena wasn't in shock about him kissing her and not just stood there while I was shouting at my tv for her to go after him. (She totally kissed him back by the way!)

I might write more on this maybe. It can be easily turned into a story. :)

* * *

><p>"If I'm going to feel guilty, I'm going to at least feel guilty about this." Damon said as he walked back up the few steps toward Elena. "Damon," She whispered as he grabbed her face with his hands and pulled her face toward his. Their lips met, and Damon didn't even care that she wasn't kissing him back. He didn't think she would, but when he was about to pull back from the kiss he felt something that he thought he would never feel. She was kissing him back.<p>

He pulled back slightly, and opened his eyes slowly and looked into her eyes. "Goodnight," He gave his trademark smirk and let her go and headed toward his car.

Elena watched as he walked down the stairs. "If you already going to feel guilty about kissing me, then I should feel guilty with you, Damon. . . We're in this together." She told him as she followed him down the steps and placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled him around so he would look at her. "Don't feel guilty about what you want." She whispered to him as she pulled him into the kiss this time.

Damon slowly kissed her back, almost as he was scared that if he pushed her too far she would take off into the house and run from him. "Elena," He muttered against her lips.

"Shut up, Damon. You talk too much." She got out between kisses. She heard him laugh and felt him wrap his arms around her. "You don't want to taunt me; I'm not a good guy."

"If that after you just saved my brother for me, or after you saved Alaric?" She looked at him and he pulled back slowly from her and let her go.

"Don't be a fool." He told her and kissed her forehead. "Elena, I love you, but I am not a good guy. I take what I want and I always get what I want."

"Except you want me and you haven't taken me yet. You're a good guy. Goodnight."

Damon watched her as she shut herself into her house. "Goodnight," He whispered slowly to no one.


	2. Chapter 2

I gave writing an add on to this. . . Should I keep going?

* * *

><p>Damon awoke feelings inside Elena. She headed up the stairs to her room after she left Damon outside. She had hidden them well, fighting them back by pushing herself to hope that Stefan would still be savable that there were hope, but Klaus took him away from her. Stefan was gone.<p>

She didn't know what to feel now. Damon just shattered whatever wall she had put up between them. It was different than when she had kissed him. That was a final goodbye, with the thought that was the last time she would ever have with him again.

She knew that they would have to talk about this. She knew he would want to talk about this. Since the last time, he thought he had kissed her goodnight, he had wanted to discuss it, even though it turned out to be Katherine that had kissed him that night.

She whipped her head around when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Jeremy left." Ric told her. She nodded. Her brother was going to be safe. "Good." She told him.

"You okay?" Ric asked her stepping into her room a few feet. She nodded and turned away from him.

He sighed as he wanted to say something. "Elena,…" She turned her head toward him. "Damon and you," He started but she put up a hand to stop him from saying what he was going to say. "Nothing is going on between us." She defended herself. "Right," Ric said and nodded not believing a word of it. He had saw them kiss and his worry for Elena had grown stronger. Damon wasn't a good guy.

He turned to leave her room but before adding. "Don't let him push you into something." And left. She was about to say something until her phone started to ring and an Unknown caller number popped up on her phone.

"Hello?" She asked into her phone. "Hello sweetheart, let's have a chat." A cold voice said on the other end.

* * *

><p>A knock at his door made him will himself to leave his couch. He haven't left it since her had came home that night before, after leaving Elena's. "You better not be a vampire or I'll rip your heart out without another thought." He said as he opened up the door. "Elena. . ." He didn't think he would be seeing her for a while.<p>

"What put you in a bad mood," She muttered as she pushed passed him. "The normal," He snapped at her before he could hold his tongue.

"Klaus called me." She blurted out at him. He cocked his head at her. "When?"

"Last night," She stated as she made her way to the fireplace. "He didn't awake, Rebekah." She told him. "So you don't have to worry about her attacking me." She turned and looked at him and smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't." He told her. "Don't act like what you did was okay." "But she's not coming aft—""That's not the point Elena!" He screamed at her. He walked over to her. "Don't make deals with Klaus! If you get yourself killed by him then where will we be?" He asked her.

"He needs my blood, so he won't ki—"He cut her off again. "God Elena, don't be stupid. He can drain you till you have no blood left and never need your blood again! He only needs a drop to turn them." He roughly gripped her shoulder. "What happen to we're in this together? We will survive this? I can't survive this if you get yourself killed." His emotion was written all over his face. He let her go and turned away from her so he could mask his face into his indifference not caring look. "Go home Elena." He heard her take a step toward him.

"Last night, when you kissed me and I kissed you?" He didn't turn to look at her. "It didn't mean anything to me." He told her.

"Lie," She called him out but he didn't saying anything back. "Well it meant something to me." She said as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in need of followers for my Blog for school. Please follow :) Flutemelody . Blogspot . Com. Just take out the spaces :)

And because I finally know where I am taking this story, please enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Elena sat down on her bed and pulled at her hair. She didn't understand it. Damon was in love with her, and now she knew she was in love with him, but he wouldn't even give her the time of day. Why? What has she done wrong?<p>

"As cute as it is to see you go bald, stop that." A voice said behind her. She felt her bed dipped down from the weight of the person. Elena didn't even jump. It didn't surprise her that he was here.

"Go away, Damon. You made your point. I'm not wanted." She stood up, and shook off his hands and walked to her mirror. She picked up a brush and started to get the tangles out that she had put in her hair by all the pulling she had done. Damon watched her for a moment then stood up. He slowly walked up behind her and grabbed the brush from her hands and started to brush her hair for her.

"Elena," He breathed her name softly, that she almost didn't hear it. "You are wanted by every single guy that knows you. Never say, you aren't wanted." He looked at her reflection through the mirror and met her eyes. She blinked at him and looked away.

"I'm not wanted by the one person that I want." She told him.

"I'm sure Stefan still wants you, somewhere deep down." He told her, and pulled the brush through a tangle.

"Damn it, Damon. I'm not talking about your brother!" She hissed at him and tried to turn to face him, but he placed a hand on her shoulder and kept her from turning to face him.

"It's always Stefan, Elena. Always. I'm never the one. You think you want me, but remember who I am. The bad guy."

"You think you are the bad guy. You're not."

"I am the bad guy, Elena! I've killed people for fun. I've toyed around with girls like they are nothing, because to me they are nothing." He looked her in the mirror, watched and felt as she shook her head at him. "You're different now."

She watched as his eyes flashed and he threw the brush at the mirror, which shattered it. Glass hit Elena, cutting her. She jerk away from the flying glass as best as she could.

"Damon!" She growled at him, and twisted her way out of his hand. Damon stopped. When Elena turned, his eyes were dark with want. Want for her blood "Damon. . ."

"Shut up, Elena." Then he attacked her neck.


End file.
